Super Secret
by darkjewelledassassin
Summary: Spoilers for Ep 1x08 - Human For A Day. SUMMARY: Maxwell Lord is nobody's fool.


**Author's Note: So, basically, I smashed this out in 20min after seeing ep 1x08. I apologise for all mistakes but I have a bus to catch to take me to the wilds of South Africa and I won't have reliable (if any) internet to fix mistakes for three weeks. Thanks in advance to all who read and review! Much love, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

* * *

Maxwell Lord, founder and CEO of Lord Technologies, sat in his darkened office, staring at the computer screen in front of him. Specifically, staring at the photo that James Olsen had snapped of Supergirl disarming would-be convenience store robbers after talking them down.

He zoomed in on Supergirl's right arm and narrowed his eyes as he saw the awkward way in which it was held.

"Collar bone," he muttered out loud. Leaning back in the chair and tilting his head, his eyes studied the ceiling unseeingly as his mind processed what he thought he knew.

 _Fact: Supergirl had been injured._

 _Speculation: She was still injured and had no powers when she stepped in to stop the robbery._

 _Fact: James Olsen had snapped the photo_

 _Theory 1: James Olsen just happened to be in the right place at the right time._

 _Theory 2: James Olsen knew Supergirl and was protecting her as she ran around the city still trying to do good deeds._

Intrigued with this last thought, Max leaned back even further, lifting his legs onto the table and crossing them at the ankles.

"James Olsen knows Supergirl," he thought aloud. "Supergirl trust James Olsen." His mind spinning he thought about every interaction he had had with the man. They were few and it was as he thought about the events of today that the lightbulb suddenly started to glow.

"Cat Grant's assistant had a sling around her right arm." He dropped his feet, stood up, and began to pace his office. His assistant, Paulina, glanced at him through the glass doors but he paid her no heed.

"She was running around with Olsen when I saw them." He stopped suddenly. "Paulina, what is the name of Cat Grant's assistant?" he yelled through the glass.

"Kara."

"That's the one," he said to himself.

"Kara Danvers," Paulina corrected herself.

It hit him like a brick wrapped in a mail bag being swung by a Olympic shot putter.

"Kara Danvers is Supergirl" he whispered. He had done. He had figured out who she was. "Agent Alex Danvers, you sly woman," he added with something akin to respect. Sisters, he thought. And who wouldn't protect their sister.

He had to be sure.

Picking up his phone he speed dialled Alex's number.

"Hello?"

"Agent Danvers, how did you pull through the crisis of today?" he asked smoothly. His interest was genuine. Knowing who her sister was he highly doubted that she actually worked for the FBI, badge be damned.

There was the slightest hesitation. "We're ok here. You?"

"Just fine. I saw your sister when I was helping out. Broken arm, if I recall correctly. How is she?"

The answer was far quicker this time. "Just a sprain. She'll be fine in a few days."

 _Lie_

"Glad to hear it. Well, if you need anything you know who to call."

'That's very generous of you," she said with a hint if suspsicion.

 _Back it off, old boy_.

"Just want to do my part for the city we both love."

"Right. Well, I have work to do. Um, thank you for the call, Mr Lord."

"Anytime, Agent Danvers."

He hung up the phone, elation sweeping his body.

"It's her. Kara Danvers _is_ Supergirl."

He sat back down behind his desk and reveled in the feeling. Now, what was he going to do with the information?

* * *

Far outside National City, at DEO Headquarters, Alex looked at her phone with an odd expression.

"What's up?" Kara asked, swinging up to sit on her sister's desk.

"I just had a very strange call from Maxwell Lord," she said, still puzzled. Kara snorted.

"That man is always strange. I mean, who doesn't like Supergirl?" she said puffing out her chest and striking a pose. Alex laughed and put her phone down.

"You're right," she stated. "And the fact we're both still alive deserves a toast. It's Tuesday and Shenanigans has cocktails for $5. You in?"

"Race you there!" Kara yelled as she sped away.

"That's not fair!" Alex yelled to an empty office. Grinning, she grabbed her keys, shut off the lights and locked the door.


End file.
